Incompreensível
by pattinson.gomes
Summary: nao deidara , nao tem como ficar calmo. eu fiz amor com voce , amor! - e assim eu desmaiei. sasodei
1. Cap1

Incompreensível.

* * *

Ah! Hoje eu estava péssimo. Acordei com a cabeça explodindo, bem, o Deidara ajudou com isso lá fora. Como é possível que ele conseguisse acordar tão bem-humorado assim? Eu não entendia. Definitivamente não entendia.  
Mas certamente hoje eu estava péssimo. Algo me dizia que seria um dia longo. Eu odeio dias longos.  
Mas uma coisa havia de bom, eu estava _sozinho. _Bem, com exceção do Deidara. Mas eu me trancaria no quarto e dormiria a tarde toda, como sempre faço. Hoje não tinha missão, não para nós. O que achei coincidência demais. Exatamente no dia que eu estou... Digamos que "drog" não temos missão. Bem, por um lado essa organização tem algo de bom.  
Levantei-me meio zonzo, a manhã estava bela, mas eu não estava nada belo. Minha cabeça doía tanto que eu não consegui nem pensar direito, parecia meio que estava de _ressaca._ O que é estranho, pois não me lembro. Só me lembro de descer para beber um copinho... Ah! Um copinho só, isso não me deixaria dopado... Ou deixaria? Não, não. Eu não sou tão sensível assim. Mas... Por diabos, por que eu estou assim? Ah! Deixa pra lá. O melhor que posso fazer agora é tomar um banho. Prefiro nem me olhar no espelho, talvez ele quebre – que nem naqueles contos de fada. Não me lembro bem qual é, mas eu acho que uma bruxa se olha no espelho e ele quebra. Estou quase assim. - e a Akatsuki não tem dinheiro para pagar outro vidro. Eu devo estar um horror.  
Depois de um banho bem relaxante, botei minha blusa preta colada ao corpo – Não que eu gostasse de mostrar meu abdômen, mas naquele momento era a única blusa que eu encontrava. – e minha bermuda verde musgo. – Bem, não é porque é _musgo _que ela é feia. Pelo contrário. – e desci para tomar o café da tarde. Ah, cara, já eram 3 horas da tarde. Eu devo ter mesmo tomado mais de um "copinho" ontem a noite.

Descendo as escadas verdes, me deparo com Deidara, arrumando a mesa do café. A mesa estava bem caprichosa, tinha até umas margaridas em um vazo no centro da mesma. E não foi isso que me chamou a atenção, e sim foi de ter visto _Deidara_arrumando aquela mesa. – Tudo bem que eu fiquei um pouco curioso para saber onde ele pegou aquelas flores- Ele sempre se recusa a arrumar a mesa do café, e quando o mandam o máximo que ele faz é jogar a toalha já usada de qualquer jeito na mesa e ir embora.  
Logo depois de um tempo, Deidara me repara na porta da cozinha, olhando-o boquiaberto. O que me surpreendeu foi que, quando ele me viu, deu um sorriso tãao grande para mim que eu cheguei a me assustar. – Não que seu sorriso seja feio, até que eu gosto, mas... Sei lá. Era muito grande.  
O observei chegando perto de mim, e ele disse:

- Bom dia, Danna! – E ele entrelaçou seus braços ao meu pescoço e me beijou.

Não, não espera ai... Ele estava me beijando! Vocês entendem o que é isso?! Não, não entendem. O Deidara estava me beijando, na boca. Como se fosse algo normal, algo tradicional nosso. O mais esquisito fui eu ter retribuído. OMG! Eu estava retribuindo o beijo que o Deidara havia acabado de me dar.  
Bem, eu não podia negar, o beijo do Deidara era_ bom. _Bom o suficiente para eu me entregar.  
Não, eu ainda não podia acreditar. Isso não é coisa que "companheiros" façam.  
Meu deus do céu, o que eu havia feito noite passada?

E então eu fiquei ali, retribuindo o beijo na cozinha com olhos fechados como se achasse isso também normal. Mas isso não era normal. Isso não era _nada_ normal.

* * *

Luh.

* * *

Ooi galerë ;D  
E ai? Goostaram? –espero ;OO-  
Eu sei que nunca terminoo fanfics com mais de um capítuloo.  
Mas essa tem 4 capítuloos e eu já fiz todos. Então eu posto assim: Eu posto cada capítulo coonforme tiver 5 reviews;  
Ah, vai! Não é muitoo. E eu respondo todas!  
Então, espero com a colaboração de vocês. ;)  
Beijoo meus amores;

(aah; Isso foi/é uma tentativa de humor. x)


	2. cap2

E então eu fiquei ali, retribuindo o beijo na cozinha com olhos fechados como se achasse isso também normal. Mas isso não era normal. Isso não era _nada_ normal.

É claro que não! E posso dizer por que:  
**1º**- Eu não tinha nenhuma relação "a mais" com o Deidara.  
**2º**- Eram proibidas relações "a mais" na Akatsuki.  
**3º**- E Eu não tinha nenhuma relação "a mais" com o Deidara.  
Mas o que eu mais me surpreendi nisso tudo fui eu estar beijando-o sem nenhuma força para impedi-lo. Eu estava _gostando_ daquilo, mesmo depois de todos os três tópicos acima.  
Ah meu deus, eu estava _gostando_ daquilo. Não, isso é muito intrigante para uma pessoa como eu.

Depois de um bom tempo, nos separamos por falta de ar. Eu fiquei observando-o para poder entender o que tínhamos acabado de fazer, só então percebi que meus braços estavam prendendo sua cintura, prensando seu corpo com o meu. Assim ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim meio ofegante, é, eu também estava. Seu beijo era quente, doce e delicado. Um gosto viciante, o que me fez rir também, sem ao menos entender o porquê estávamos nos beijando. Logo ele me deu um beijo rápido e continuou a arrumar a mesa do café da tarde.

Só depois me liguei no que havia acontecido, tinha viajado com seu beijo e acabei me desligando do que fazia. Novamente fiquei boquiaberto, mas dessa vez bem mais atordoado. Então meio zonzo fui beber um copo d'água. Enchi o copo de água morna pela metade, mas antes de bebê-la, toquei com a ponta dos dedos minha boca agora explorada e me virei para Deidara, que me olhava também. Percebi minhas bochechas esquentarem logo quando vi seus olhos azuis claros olhando nos meus com um ar de desconfiança. Com tamanho nervosismo, fiquei de costas para ele novamente e bebi o copo que ainda estava em minhas mãos. Após bebê-la, joguei uma água rápido no copo para limpá-lo, e ainda aturdido sentei-me na cadeira de madeira em frente à mesa agora arrumada. Eu devia estar parecendo um otário naquela hora: estava com as mãos nos joelhos, respirando lentamente – tinha a impressão que eu estava prestes a ter um infarto. – com os olhos arregalados, ainda tentando assimilar aquilo tudo, mas não assimilava. E aí ele perguntou:

-Está tudo bem, danna? –Deidara havia sentado ao meu lado, agora com ar de preocupação. Assim o encarei, seus olhos preocupados e consoladores me fizeram relaxar um pouco – por incrível que pareça. Abaixei a cabeça encostando-a nos braços em cima da mesa, e logo senti a mão macia de Deidara acariciar meus cabelos cuidadosamente. Aquilo estava me fazendo relaxar até demais, e percebi isso quando meus olhos estavam se fechando, mas eu me impedia de dormir. A sensação de estar perto de Deidara era boa, mas eu estava muito confuso naquela hora. Ah, qual é! Um homem havia acabado de me beijar, me dá um tempo vai?

-Sim, estou bem. – Respondi ainda sentido o toque delicado de Deidara em minha cabeça.

-Tem certeza? Ah, foi pelo que aconteceu ontem? Eu também estou cansado. – E percebi que ele estava rindo de leve. Epa! Que palhaçada é essa? O que aconteceu ontem que eu não sei?

-Sim... Eh, Deidara, o que... Exatamente aconteceu ontem? – Perguntei sem olhá-lo, na mesma posição de antes, mas agora havia percebido que ele tinha tirado sua mão de minha cabeça e ficado em um incômodo silêncio, o que me fez protestar por dentro. Ainda esperava pela resposta quando me dei conta que ele não iria responder, o que me deu coragem para olhá-lo.  
Quando o vi me espantei pelo jeito que ele olhava para mim. Me olhava como se eu fosse um monstro. Como se eu tivesse feito algo errado. Talvez feito não, mas dito... sim.

-O que disse? –Ainda me olhava daquele jeito, mas desta vez meio amargurado. Assim percebi que tinha feito algo involuntário, mas não lembrava o que era. Bem, eu não queria magoá-lo depois de saber que ele beija tão bem assim. Mas eu precisava saber. Mesmo assim guardei essa curiosidade e inventei uma história barata.

-Ah, perdão Deidara. É que eu estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, sabe? –Nossa! Dor de cabeça. Não tinha melhor não?

-Ah! Quer um remédio? –Perguntou ele agora mais calmo. Sim, aquilo estava me deixando louco.

-Não, obrigado. Dei...

-Sim? –Ele estava preocupado comigo, eu via isso em seus olhos. Mas eu não podia dizer a ele que não sabia por que ele havia me beijado. Claro que não faria isso.

-Na-nada, esquece. –Aquilo estava me matando. Eu chegava a suar nas mãos.

-Danna, se for por que... Bem, nós fizemos amor ontem, pode se despreocupar, pois eu não vou contar a ninguém. Agora se acalma, está bem? –Ele tocou meu rosto, acariciando o mesmo com o olhar mais doce do mundo. Acho que depois de 1 minuto que eu finalmente havia captado o que ele disse.

Não, não Deidara. Não dá para me acalmar. Eu havia feito amor com você, _eu fiz amor com você._

Depois senti uma enorme dor na cabeça e... Desmaiei.

* * *

**o**i meus amores;  
milhooes de desculpas, certo? Eu fiquei sem internet duraante 2 mesees; (eu sei, absurdo;O)  
Maas agoora eu to de volta; e agora sim eu poosto, ok?  
beijoos ;*


	3. cap3

Estava sonhando com uma nova marionete para minha coleção dos 200.  
Era perfeita. Uma ótima arma de combate, seus detalhes nas dobras de madeira já polida eram iludistes, uma verdadeira arte! Mas logo vi essa arte desaparecer da minha mente, e depois senti me sacudirem de um jeito tão bruto que por um segundo achei que era Hidan, mas quando ouvi aquela voz sabia perfeitamente quem era.

-Danna! Danna acorde! –Sentia-me balançar como se estivesse encaixotado nos fundos de um caminhão. Que brutalidade! Mas pela voz frenética de Deidara, havia algo errado. Será que nem dormir eu podia mais? Era impressionante. Para acabar com essa dramatização toda, respirei fundo e abri os olhos. Deidara me abraçou antes mesmo de vocês conseguirem dizer "filosofia". Arregalei meus olhos pelo gesto, mas logo me aconcheguei em seus braços, eram quentes. Meu deus, o que está acontecendo comigo?

-Danna você acordou! –Ele dizia ainda me abraçando, mas agora docemente.

-Si-sim Deidara, eu já acordei. Mas, onde eu estou? –Perguntei ainda confuso, empurrando de leve Deidara de meu colo para pode enxergar meu estado. Seus fios loiros haviam tampado toda minha vista.

-Está no meu quarto. Você desmaiou lá na cozinha. O que aconteceu?-Disse ele enquanto delicadamente retirava algumas mechas ruivas da minha face molhada. Eu estava extremamente suado – O que era estranho para um pedaço de madeira, não? É como não ser vampiro e sentir calor ao estar nos braços de Edward Cullen ¹.haha, Isso era surpreendente.

-Eu não sei. –Assim minha barriga roncou. Pude perceber que eu sabia sim a resposta. –Acho que foi fome. Como eu acordei bem tarde hoje, eu estou morto de fome. Mesmo eu sendo uma madeira eu ainda tenho minha parte humana, e uma dela são os hábitos e necessidades. Claro, você me entende, né? Talvez por ficar todo esse tempo sem comer eu tenha perdid- Assim ele me calou com um beijo. Nossa, agora sim eu suava mesmo. Como Deidara era quente. Primeiro eu fiquei um pouco confortável enquanto o beijava – parecia que aquilo era o que eu queria por muito tempo.-, mas estava com os olhos arregalados olhando fixamente em sua face. Um beijo não tão demorado, mas me fez hesitar por esse breve tempo. Ele afastou seus lábios dos meus.

-Já entendi. –Ele riu encantadoramente para mim e continuou. –Eu vou trazer algo para você comer, não se mova. –Selou nossos lábios em um beijo muito, muito curto, e por fim terminou. –Volto já. –E saiu praticamente aos pulos.

Assim me deu um tempo para pensar.  
Por que eu agia com tanta naturalidade, por que eu parecia conhecer muito bem quando beijava Deidara? Não, eu não conhecia. Isso era novo, e muito estranho. Bem, não é que eu tenha algum preconceito com os homossexuais, mas eu não sou. Tudo bem, o Deidara é muito bonito. Ele até parece uma mulher, eu posso muito bem ter uma queda por ele como um homem, mas... não, não. Não era isso. Não podia ser isso._ Nós_ não podíamos. Eu não conhecia aquele gosto, eu sabia que não conhecia. Mas era como se eu já soubesse... "Ah. Meu. Deu." – pensei interiormente.

Agora sim eu havia lembrado. O motivo por eu conhecer aquele gosto, o motivo por eu estar aqui, o motivo por ele ter me beijado, o motivo de eu gostar daquilo, o motivo de eu ter desmaiado, o motivo do Deidara estar sendo tão amoroso, o motivo... O motivo de tudo!

Eu tinha feito amor com Deidara. A.M.O.R;

-nota.: E não, desta vez eu não desmaiei.

--x--

ook; eu resolvi postar , mas ainda estava valendo aquela das 5 reviews gente --'

se voces tivessem mandado eu já teria postado a muuito tempo!


	4. cap4

Eu havia feito amor com Deidara. A.M.O.R;  
Mas dessa vez eu não desmaiei, não. Pois eu não estava dopado ontem à noite, por isso lembrava de tudo. De todas as palavras que tinha dito a ele. E que não eram nenhuma mentira...

Ta bom. Sim, eu amava Deidara. Eu era louco por ele. Irrevogavelmente e Incondicionalmente apaixonado por ele. Era o único motivo para eu estar nessa organização idiota. Eu temia perdê-lo. Mil vezes mais que perder minha própria vida – que na verdade eu mal tenho.  
Eu faria tudo por ele. Tudo.  
Eu não tinha pedido a ele ainda pois tinha medo a nos punirem. A punirem-no na verdade;  
O punir por nosso amor, nossa relação... E também por que eu não sabia se ele sentia o mesmo. Por isso me sentia um tolo ao pensar se ele retribuiria meu amor. Eu tinha pavor de sua rejeição. Pensar em pedir? Sim, pensei muito. Sonhei, me iludi, pensei em formas de falar, me despedacei para tê-lo para mim – literalmente. Mas se ele aceitasse... As conseqüências? Nunca me atreveria a machucá-lo.  
Depois de todas as brigas, estávamos juntos.  
Eu estava muito feliz; nem me atreveria a perguntar como foi noite passada, pois eu já sabia. E agradecia por isso.

Um tempo depois ele entrou com uma bandeja muito bem arrumada de um café da manhã, pondo-a em cima de minha barriga e deitou-se ao meu lado abraçando minha cintura.

-Agora coma, não quero te ver desmaiando de novo.-Ele disse gentilmente, mas ainda um pouco apavorado. Eu podia ver em seus olhos e pelo seu tom de voz.

-Não vou. –Sorri. Mas era verdade, eu com certeza não iria. Beijei seus lábios em um beijo curto e voltei ao meu café da tarde comendo uma torrada, despreocupado com o belo loiro que agora se aconchegava em meu pescoço com seus grandes orbes azuis me observando. Não pude deixar de sorrir.

Vi que ele fechava seus olhos lentamente, mas forçava para deixá-los abertos. Assim tomei meu café, pus ele de volta a bandeja, afaguei seus cabelos loiros com minha mão que envolvia seus ombros e disse: -Pode dormir, amor. Eu já vou terminar aqui.

-Não,não eu espero. –Ele disse com os olhos ainda fechados, quase em um gemido. Eu ri pacientemente sem questionar mais, e pude ver ele dando um sorriso torto.

Com mais alguns minutos terminei meu café, botei a bandeja no pé da cama, ajeitei Deidara em meu colo que parecia ainda adormecer e logo após me ajeitei também.

O que faríamos quanto a Akatsuki? Como eles reagiriam a isso? Nós íamos contar ou esconderíamos? Essa era a parte que eu mais temia... A sensação de perdê-lo era pior do que antes, quando eu não o tinha.  
Muito pior; Mas eu via que Deidara estava destemido a seguir em frente. Eu via em seus olhos que de alguma forma ele pensava igualmente a mim. Sorri tristemente.

-Eu te amo. –Disse beijando o topo de sua cabeça com um longo suspiro. Senti-o apertando um pouco mais minha cintura que estava envolvida com seus braços. O que me fez tremer ao sentir que ele estava acordado.

-Eu também. –Ele sorriu ao me sentir tremer pelo toque.

-Você estava acordado esse tempo todo? –Perguntei retirando seus braços de minha cintura e me abaixando para encará-lo.

-Sim. –Ele respondeu inocentemente. Seus olhos continham um brilho diferente. Um brilho de deslumbre. Ele analisava cada parte de meu rosto, como se fosse a coisa mais linda que seus olhos já viram.

-Ah! O... O que foi? –Era engraçado o jeito que ele me olhava, não era diferente do modo como eu o via, mas seus olhos azuis brilhavam de um jeito mágico.

Assim ele me beijou e só parou quando perdemos o fôlego. Ele ainda me olhava daquele jeito.

-Você é tão lindo... –Ele disse ainda analisando, agora afagando meus cabelos perto da nuca.

-Há; - Eu o abracei fortemente ao ver como ele disse essas palavras. Era engraçado um cara resmungão como ele dizer isso, mas não deixava de ser maravilhoso. Aconcheguei ele novamente em meus braços. –Você é mais. –Disse num sussurro que fez ele sorrir. –Agora vamos dormir, amanhã será um longo dia. – Com um longo suspiro fechei meus olhos e relaxei encostando minha cabeça na dele.

-Por que? –Ele perguntou, e me fez abrir os olhos novamente mas sem sair daquela posição que eu esperei por tanto tempo...

-Ah, você sabe. Teremos que esconder nosso relacionamento ou enfrentar e... Eu nunca vou permitir que eles te machuquem. Mas eu sei que não vão nos aceitar.. – Eu disse em mais um de meus longos suspiros.

-Eu farei tudo para ficar ao seu lado. –Ele disse beijando a mão que estava em cima de meu peito, que porventura estava ao lado de sua cabeça.

-Eu sei... Eu também. –Beijei pela ultima vez o topo de sua cabeça e adormeci assim, junto com ele.

--x--

E entãaoo? ;DDD  
Ela tinha ficado de outro jeito, mas por algum misterioso motivo eu excluí ela e quando fui procurar de novo no computador eu descobri que não tinha salvo .____.  
Assim as pressas tive que fazer 2 cap. novos.  
Mas eu acho que ficou bem legal e um pouquinho melhor que o outro.  
Espero que tenham gostado. **)  
Beijoos; (ah! E para quem gosta de Twilight¹ eu vou fazer uma fanfic *---*; quando eu postar eu aviso. Se puderem ler...)  
Então ta. Valeu galerë;

Obs: Twilight ¹ - Crepúsculo.


End file.
